The present invention is related to a commemorative coin, particularly a twin-heart commemorative coin with two heart-like components overlapped in the center of the coin.
Generally the traditional commemorative coin is minted as a one-piece structure, no other component is used to add its value. On the other hand, a coin composed of two different materials means a significant increase in cost of minting.